


It Still Hurts

by corgi_connoisseur



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Im kinda bad a tagging, Kinda just the author venting feeling into a fic, M/M, No beta reader, Unrequited Crush, angst I guess?, first fic in this fandom, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27397900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corgi_connoisseur/pseuds/corgi_connoisseur
Summary: George already knew that his love would never be returned, he had come to accept it over the few months he realized.Over the past few months he had come to realize his liking of guys, he had come to finally accept his sexuality no matter what other people would think later in life. But there was a problem, he started to realize his crush on his best friend Dream.(Oh yeah the story also takes place in like a school setting, where the Dream team all goes to like school together but it’s never really mentioned.)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 29





	It Still Hurts

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda just me venting my feelings into a fic, I’m really bad at tagging so tell me if I need to add anything in the comments, First fic in this fandom, I’m not much of a writer so don’t blame me if it’s really bad I just wanted to vent.

George already knew that his love would never be returned, he had come to accept it over the few months he realized. 

Over the past few months he had come to realize his liking of guys, he had come to finally accept his sexuality no matter what other people would think later in life. But there was a problem, he started to realize his crush on his best friend Dream. 

———————————————————————

“Yeah I’m straight” Dream responded, “Hmm, are you sure about that?” Sapnap question playfully. “Oh no you caught me!” Dream replied jokingly. “We been knew” George added, causing everyone to laugh. “In all seriousness though, I’m actually straight.” Dream added at the end. “Yeah yeah, obviously” Sapnap finished. 

George went quiet after that. You always have hope that your crush will like you back, even if you know they probably don’t even like you, there's always that hope in the back of your mind, hoping that they’ll return your feelings.

“George?” Dream asked. “Oh y-yes?” George responded, surprised. “We were talking about hanging out later this week, and we asked you what time you're available, but you didn’t respond,” Dream explained. “Oh sorry I was thinking about something, Sunday works for me”. “Alright where should-“ George listened along, trying to not think about the previous conversation.

———————————————————————

They were playing minecraft late at night, while playing on their server together.’“So you got a girl that you're swooning over?, Georgie?” Dream asked giggling with Sapnap after asking the question. They were all a bit delirious, talking at 4:00 am on a Saturday. “Actually, lately I’ve realized that I might be gay.” George suddenly confessed. Dream and Sapnap go quiet “wait, really?” Dream finally speaks up. “Yeah” George said quieter, “Well, that’s fine we still support you” Sapnap replies. They continued talking after that, confessing other secrets that night. 

———————————————————————

They had decided to hang out at an outside mall type place, walking around, checking out stores, and eating food. They had settled down at a chipotle eating lunch and talking amongst themselves. 

“So have you ever had a girl who liked you and confessed” Sapnap asked suddenly. George looks up from his meal “I actually haven't,” George replied, taking a bite out of his burrito. “Wow, really never?” Sapnap asked surprisingly. “Oh sure, I bet you had a million girls in line to confess to you Sapnap!” George said while punching Sapnap’s arm jokingly. 

“I’ll never understand why people like me” Dream said suddenly, “I mean what kinda weirdo would want to date a guy who stays holed up in his room playing minecraft all day?” Dream asked exasperated. “Well maybe I’m a weirdo then” George said before he could stop himself.

Dream choked on his meal. “WHAT!??” he almost yelled. Sapnap looked surprised and George was awkwardly laughing. “WHAT!??” Dream asked again, still in disbelief. George didn’t answer after that, he just continued to laugh while eating his food. They ate in silence after that and talked about other topics later.

———————————————————————

“Ha you lost, suck it” Dream said triumphantly after winning their duel. “It’d be my pleasure” George responded, not missing a beat. Dream coughed while George and Sapnap laughed.

It’s become a little bit of a running gag that George does where he flirts with Dream a little. It’s always fun and games but it still kinda hurts, even if it is for fun, flirting with a crush who doesn’t like you back can be saddening.

George had come to accept that Dream wasn’t going to ever like him back. That his need for affection and his need to show affection would never be fulfilled with Dream. That he'd have to get over Dream and find someone else someday. 

It was hard. Sometimes he would have dreams of being able to cuddle with Dream and hug him close. He would wake up and cry knowing this was nothing but an idle fantasy, that wouldn’t come true.

It was hard being around Dream sometimes. When they would hang out he could smell Dreams scent and would just wanna bury his face in his chest and inhale deeply. When they were walking around and he would accidentally bump into Dream and crave more physical touch. When they would sit down next to each other and George would just want to move close to Dream and lean on his shoulder. But this would never happen

———————————————————————

“You probably are still trying to get Dream to like you, huh” George, Sapnap teased. “No, it’s just a bit of joke flirting here and there,” George replied. Dream went along with Sapnap adding “I don’t know, I think I’m with Sapnap on this one, Dream said laughing a little. George knew they were just teasing, but it still kinda hurt inside. George had taken so much time to finally accept his feelings would never be returned, and he cried so many times from dreams of him and Dream together.

There’s nothing to do but accept it, it would never happen so there’s no use to get your hope up and when it doesn’t happen have them come crashing down hard. It still hurts.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that you had to read that mess of a fic.


End file.
